littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Over Flowers
Blood Over Flowers is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the 29th case of the game. It is the fifth case set in Horton. Plot Previously, Owen Symere pleaded with the Liberty Agency to meet up with him at the botanic garden in San Antonello. The player asked Fatiha to accompany them, and upon arrival in the garden, Owen was poisoned to death. The five people were labelled as suspects: Brianna Oswald (botanist), Sandeep Banerjee (yoga instructor), Fabiano Barros (Brazilian businessman), Hilda Porsche (lab chief), and Melina Lodge (florist). While searching for evidences, Fatiha saw the Valentine card that Jessica Rees given it to Clark Lodge for Valentine's Day. Suddenly, Queen Jango attacks Fatiha from behind and attempt to slit her throat off. But the player managed to spray on her face with gas, leaving the mask behind. Mid-investigation, since Nadia found out that she wrote a memo to Symere to meet up with her at the swan river, Hilda was treated as a suspect even though she claimed she only wanted to talk to Symere and had nothing to do with his death. Fatiha and the player found a cyanide in the last minute, giving them enough evidence to arrest Melina Lodge, Clark's cousin, for the murder of Owen Symere. After denial of involvement, Melina admitted that she killed Symere so Queen Jango could avenged the death of Sheila Young, Shawnee's younger cousin, who's happen to be mutilated by Symere. Moments before Valentine's Day, Owen Symere had left the job as park ranger and had to drinking a lot of whiskey and playing gambling before assaulting on her. On their way to visiting her uncle Ivan Lodge in the jail, Owen raped and mutilating Sheila to death, and then attempted to rapes and kills Melina before Queen Jango managed to rescues her. Surviving the incident, Queen Jango plotted Melina's revenge and gives her a cyanide to kill Owen as Melina watching him vomits bloods and foam, then he died in cold-blooded. Melina told Judge Pereira that if not for Ivan Lodge, she would be the one to be credited for Queen Jango's mass murder. Nevertheless, the murder of a park ranger Owen Symere granted her a lifetime sentence in prison. During Bloody Valentine (5/6), Fatiha and the player looked for Eddie Flair, who disappeared mid-investigation. They found Brianna Oswald's camera in the botanic garden, whose footage revealed that the masked person gave a knife to Queen Jango and ordered her to kill Jessica Rees, Clark Lodge, Owen Symere, John Flair and his son Eddie. Jango said Deathstalker paid the visit on Valentine's Day five years ago prior to the case #25. The cops found a message from Hilda Porsche to John Flair in the office, telling him to call her via cellphone when he reaches his destination. Hilda said that she gave John a phone so that he could contact her if he found his son Eddie while he was in Burchville's ghost town. Meanwhile, Abraham Fowler wanted to help Hilda believe she was haunted by those years ago of Valentine's Day Massacres. Hilda wanted John to know that she witnessing her family murdered in the old mansion when she was a child prior to the events of this case. Hilda talked to her daughter Augusta about tearing heart chocolate box, only for the girls to reveal that Shawnee warn her to stay away from boys, thereby causing suspicion. Hilda was getting close to settling her past, but felt that she needed to protect John from Queen Jango's violence, now more than ever. After the events, Nadia tracked John's phone to the ghost town in Burchville. The Liberty Agency moved to Burchville to find Eddie and save him from Queen Jango’s hands. Summary Victim *'Owen Symere' Murder Weapon *'Cyanide' Killer *'Melina Lodge' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows botany. *The suspect wears red pansy. *The suspect wears glasses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows botany. *The suspect drinks whiskey. *The suspect wears red pansy. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows botany. *The suspect plays gambling. *The suspect drinks whiskey. *The suspect wears glasses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears red pansy. *The suspect wears glasses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows botany. *The suspect plays gambling. *The suspect drinks whiskey. *The suspect wears red pansy. *The suspect wears glasses. Killer's Profile *The killer knows botany. *The killer plays gambling. *The killer drinks whiskey. *The killer wears red pansy. *The killer wears glasses. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Bloody Valentine (5/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Horton Category:Copyrighted Images